Sagesse et affection
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Rowena ne pensait pas, en se promenant dans la forêt comme à son habitude, faire la rencontre d'une humaine des plus surprenantes. Elle ne savait pas comment définir cette étrange rencontre, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : Helga Poufsouffle était unique en son genre. FemSlash.


**Un petit défi pour la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, pour le _Mois des Fiertés_ , avec pour règle d'écrire un texte de minium 500 mots, et dont les défis que j'ai pris sont les suivants : _(situation) Un acte de gentillesse inattendu de la part d'un étranger_ , et _(situation) la réaction d'un personnage réalisant finalement qu'il n'est pas hétéro._ (Arg, il faudrait tellement que je fasse aussi ce défi avec Star Wars ! Mmh... j'y réfléchirais...)**

 **J'ai toujours voulu écrire un truc concentré sur Helga et Rowena (dont je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une profonde et douce alchimie entre elles, platonique ou non) et j'espère que cet OS n'est que le premier d'une longue liste et qu'il respecte les défis que j'ai choisi !**

 **Ah et sinon, c'est impensable mais Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Si, si, je vous assure... on croirait pas, hein ?**

* * *

 **Sagesse et affection.**

Sagesse était le maitre mot pour désigner Rowena Serdaigle. C'est son intelligence et sa réflexion qui lui avaient permis de survivre toutes ces années, éloignée du danger que représentait les moldus, et ce même si parfois c'était par des solutions quelques peu... extrêmes.

S'isoler dans la forêt, loin de toute présence humaine, en était une. Mais au moins ici, entourée d'animaux fantastique et de la solitude, elle n'avait pas d'ennuis et ne risquait pas de faire la rencontre de personnes indésirables.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit dans la forêt une personne ayant apparemment réussi à passer outre les charmes de défense qu'elle avait placé de ce côté de la forêt.

Rowena avait aussitôt dissimulée sa présence, se cachant derrière un arbre pour observer l'intrus – enfin, l'intruse, s'étant aventurée dans son territoire. Elle se sentait anxieuse : jamais elle n'avait eu à faire face à une telle situation. Et si cette humaine était dangereuse ? Fallait-il la tuer ou simplement la faire s'en aller ? Comment avait-elle passé les défenses magiques ? Et pourquoi : était-ce le fruit du hasard ou dans un but précis ?

Tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses. Du moins pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

En tout cas, par une première impression – dont Rowena savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier – cette humaine ne paraissait pas dangereuse. Loin de là, en fait.

L'humaine semblait jeune – mais à peine plus que Rowena –, un trait accentué par sa petite taille sans pourtant qu'elle n'ait le visage d'une enfant. Pourtant elle agissait comme une jeune fille naïve : elle se promenait distraitement dans la forêt comme si de rien n'était, tout son être respirant l'insouciance de son jeune âge.

Donc autant dire qu'elle ne paraissait pas dangereuse. Mais il ne fallait pas juger un livre par sa couverture. Ce n'était pas parce que cette étrangère ressemblait à une princesse avec ses boucles blondes et son grand sourire béat qu'elle ne pouvait pas être dangereuse pour autant.

Rowena se décida donc à la suivre furtivement quelques temps, afin de décider quoi faire d'elle.

Elle rajusta donc son manteau bleu – se maudissant pour ne pas en avoir pris un autre qui se fondrait mieux dans l'environnement – et se mit à suivre la jeune fille sans se faire remarquer, mettant une bonne distance entre eux et s'assurant de marcher en même temps qu'elle pour cacher au mieux ses bruits de pas – qu'elle tentait de faire aussi légers.

Alors qu'elle la suivit, une question vient à l'esprit de Rowena, plus importante que toute autre : cette humaine, était-elle une sorcière ou une simple moldue ? Parce qu'en fonction de la réponse, tout pourrait changer... et tout pourrait s'expliquer. De nombreuses explications diverses et pour la plupart invraisemblables lui venaient à l'esprit, mais elles ne lui servaient à rien pour l'instant.

Elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle détestait être dans le floue, et de ce fait, la présence de cette humaine la dérangeait.

 _Elle n'est pas une sorcière..._ se persuadait-elle dans ses pensées. _Si elle en était, elle saurait probablement qu'un autre être humain disposant de pouvoirs magiques se trouve dans les parages. Mais elle est parvenue à franchir la barrière... Non, cela ne veut rien dire. Mes sorts doivent être affaiblis. Il faudra que je les renforce. C'est tout._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle prenne une décision : avant que cette humaine ne devienne un danger pour elle, il fallait la faire partir – sorcière ou moldue. Alors Rowena leva son bras, prête à envoyer un sortilège silencieusement en direction de l'intruse, quand soudainement elle fut interrompue par une douce voix, remplie d'inquiétude et d'empathie :

« Tiens, tu as l'air mal en point, mon ami. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Es-tu blessé ? Ne bouge pas, je vais voir ce que tu as. »

Ces propos ne lui étaient pas destinés. En s'approchant un peu plus, Rowena vit l'étrangère en train de s'approcher d'une créature semblable à une chimère, un hybride à mi-chemin entre un aigle et un cheval.

Rowena le reconnut aussitôt comme un hippogriffe – probablement blessé, vu la manière dont il était allongé au sol, avec ses pattes arrières meurtries comme s'il s'était battu –, un animal avec énormément de noblesse et qui mettait un point d'honneur à ce que cette noblesse soit reconnue par des marques de politesses faites par toute autre créature, dont l'espèce humaine.

Et cette humaine – que Rowena devinait être une sorcière, puisqu'elle ne parut pas étonnée de voir un hippogriffe, ce qui n'aurait nullement été la réaction d'une moldue ordinaire – ne s'était pas inclinée devant l'hippogriffe blessé. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais il y avait un risque qu'elle soit déjà morte...

Alors Rowena fit ce qui était probablement le premier acte inconscient de son existence : elle révéla sa présence en se précipitant vers l'étrangère pour l'empêcher d'être attaqué par l'hippogriffe, qui montrait déjà des signes d'hostilité.

Sauf que, bêtement – chose qu'elle mettait sur le compte de la précipitation et de l'urgence –, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que cela ne fasse que réagir encore plus l'hippogriffe, qui se leva d'un coup, toute griffe dehors.

Rowena leva instantanément la main, prête à lui jeter un sort de pétrification, quand l'étrangère bondit devant elle, l'ait paniquée :

« N-Non ! Ne faites pas cela, i-il est juste effrayé ! »

Rowena voulut rétorquer. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire cela, l'hippogriffe cria et attaqua. Sans que Rowena n'ait le temps de prévenir la jeune femme, celle-ci, remarquant sa réaction, se tourna et, pour toute défense contre l'hippogriffe qu'une fraction de seconde lui permettait, leva les bras devant elle.

L'espace d'un instant, Rowena ne vit que le sang jaillir de trois plaies béantes sur le bras de la jeune humaine, tandis que celle-ci, par la force du coup, tomba en arrière et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute aux yeux de Rowena que l'hippogriffe devait être mis hors d'état de nuire.

Elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à exécuter un sort quand, pour la deuxième fois, l'étrangère, l'interrompit :

« V-vous allez le blesser encore plus !

— Il est dangereux, déclara catégoriquement Rowena.

— Il croit _qu'on_ est dangereux ! »

Rowena remarqua du mouvement près d'elle et vit l'étrangère près d'elle, posant une main sur son avant-bras, pour forcer celui-ci à se rétracter – à la fois avec fermeture et douceur, comme si elle craignait de la blesser en lui serrant trop fort le bras. Rowena ne résista pas, la laissant repousser son bras – bras sur lequel il y eu de nombreuses tâches de sang mais Rowena ne le releva pas – alors qu'elle regarda, incrédule, la fille lui sourire et s'approcher de l'hippogriffe.

Rowena ne comprit qu'une chose : cette fille devait être suicidaire. Probablement due à la perte de sang. Dont la simple vue de la blessure fit grimacer Rowena : comment cette fille faisait-elle pour ignorer la douleur et le risque d'infection ?

Rowena regarda, incrédule, l'étrange s'approcher de l'hippogriffe avec lenteur. Elle lui parlait à voix basse, lui assurant qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal et que ce qui venait d'arriver n'était qu'un accident.

 _Cela ne fonctionnera pas_ , pensa Rowena. Elle connaissait bien le comportement des hippogriffes, et devenir soudainement doux parce qu'on leur aurait parlé gentiment ne faisait pas partie de son savoir dessus. Certes, ils accordaient une grande importance au respect, mais ils faisaient – stupidement – la différence entre respect et gentillesse, n'en ayant rien à faire de cette dernière qu'ils considéraient plus comme de la pitié qu'autre chose.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette étrangère parvienne à le calmer par cette méthode.

Pour preuve, l'hippogriffe laissa échapper un cri. Rowena s'attendit presque à le voir être sur la défensive une nouvelle fois et était fermement décidée, cette fois-ci, à agir s'il tentait quoi que cela soit, qu'importent les avertissements de l'inconnue.

Sauf qu'un doux rire réfuta son idée et que Rowena assista à un spectacle des plus improbables, voire impossible mais vrai, qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahis : cette jeune fille venait de poser sa main sur la tête de l'hippogriffe, qui n'avait pas bronché à cela...

Cela n'était pas logique. Comment était-ce possible ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à une réponse cohérente à tout cela, l'étrange se tourna vers elle, souriante :

« Vous voyez ? Il suffisait d'un peu de patience. Le voilà aussi doux qu'un agneau. »

Mais aussitôt qu'elle dit cela, elle grimaça, son regard se portant sur sa blessure. Rowena arqua un sourcil. Tiens, finalement, elle commençait à ressentir la douleur de sa blessure ?

« Il est nécessaire soigner cela, dit-elle sagement. Il ne faudrait pas que la plaie s'infecte et s'aggrave. Ou que l'odeur du sang n'attire d'autres créatures. Je ne crois qu'il y en ait de bien dangereux dans les environs, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

— Vous devez avoir raison... admit l'étrangère. Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet, c'est impressionnant.

— Juste quelques connaissances de bases, répondit dédaigneusement Rowena. C'est plutôt vous que je trouve surprenante.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi donc ?

— Vous vous êtes interposé face à un hippogriffe. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit cela. »

Sans oublier, qu'indirectement, elle aurait pu esquiver au dernier moment l'hippogriffe, et dans ce cas ce serait Rowena qui se serait prise le coup de griffe...

L'étrangère ria. Rowena ne sut pas si cela était par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit ou si c'était de l'autodérision : elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner cette fille.

« Ce n'est pas faux ! plaisanta la sorcière. Mais au moins cela m'a permis de faire de bonnes rencontres dans la forêt. »

Rowena n'était pas certain que le terme ' _bonnes rencontres_ ' était approprié – compte tenu de ce qui en résultait : une plaie assez conséquente – mais bon, elle n'était pas à une réaction étrange près...

« Oh, j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières ! s'exclama l'étrangère. Je me nomme Helga Poufsouffle, et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

 _Elle révèle son identité sans hésitation..._ remarqua Rowena. Inconsciente ou naïveté ? Qu'importe la réponse, Rowena fit quelque chose de tout aussi stupide :

« Je suis Rowena Serdaigle, dit-elle sans mentir sur son nom. Je suppose que vous êtes une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez remarqué ? Impressionnant ! Vous en êtes une vous aussi, je devine ?

— Euh... oui, en effet. »

Le fait qu'elle ait tenté de jeter un sort sur l'hippogriffe en étant la preuve, non ?

Encore une fois, Rowena mis cela sur le compte de... de la perte de sang qui découlait de la blessure de cette fameuse Helga Poufsouffle, ainsi qu'au choc de l'évènement : oui, se faire attaquer par un hippogriffe pouvait provoquer ce genre de... réaction. Du moins elle espérait que c'était cela.

Sinon cette étrange sorcière était vraiment unique en son genre pour être si lente d'esprit – à moins que cela ne soit une forme de naïveté très prononcée...

« Il y a une chaumière non loin d'ici, dit Rowena en changeant complètement de sujet. Je pourrais soigner vos blessures là-bas... »

Évidemment, c'était une manière détournée d'inviter sa sauveuse chez elle pour la soigner, et aussi la remercier de son aide. Il fallait espérer qu'Helga comprenne son invitation sous-entendue.

« Fantastique ! s'exclama joyeusement Helga. Nous pourrons en profiter pour soigner ce pauvre Hippogriffe ! »

Rowena cligna des yeux.

Cette sorcière continuait de défendre l'hippogriffe qui venait de la griffer ? C'était inconcevable, et pourtant vrai. Cette Helga Poufsouffle était vraiment imprévisible – ou peut-être était-ce juste que Rowena n'était pas habituée en faire la rencontre de personnes aussi gentilles ?

« Sauf qu'il sera probablement difficile de le déplacer... fit remarquer Rowena.

— Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé... admit Helga. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, dans ce cas ? »

Avant que Rowena ne puisse proposer quoi que cela soit, Helga ajouta joyeusement :

« Oh, je sais ! Nous n'avons qu'à aller chez vous récupérer de quoi le soigner, et revenir ici.

— Il pourrait partir entretemps.

— Ah oui... Dans ce cas... euh...

— Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici, je vais revenir au plus vite, proposa Rowena, recevant un regard surpris de la jeune fille.

— Vous êtes certaine ? Il pourrait vous arriver malheur en chemin, non ?

— Je ne crois pas. Je vis dans cette forêt depuis des années, je la connais dans ces moindres détails.

— Vraiment ? C'est impressionnant ! s'exclama Helga. Enfin, j'aurais dû m'en douter : vous semblez connaitre tellement de choses que cela ne devrait pas me surprendre. Vous êtes vraiment incroyable.

— Euh... je vous remercie ? répondit hasardeusement Rowena – qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments.

— C'est à moi de vous remercier ! C'est extrêmement gentil de votre part d'accepter de nous aider. »

Rowena fronça les sourcils : c'était celle qui n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer entre elle et un hippogriffe qui disait cela ?

Cette fille était vraiment étonnante...

« Puisque nous sommes désormais d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire, je vais y aller, annonça Rowena.

— Soyez prudente surtout ! dit Helga en lui souriant.

— Ne craignez pas pour cela. Je ne prends jamais de risques. »

Sauf quelques minutes plus tôt où elle avait bêtement et illogiquement tenté de prévenir une parfaite inconnue – potentiellement une moldue qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis – du danger que représentait un hippogriffe blessé...

Rowena se sentit presser de partir et ne s'attarda pas plus. Remerciant les dieux que sa chaumière se trouvait dans la direction opposée à la jeune étrangère, elle lui tourna le dos – permettant de dissimuler l'étrange rougeur qui lui montait aux joues... – et s'en alla, l'esprit troublé.

C'était un sentiment nouveau qui l'envahissait. Une envie indescriptible et inexplicable de vouloir rester en compagnie de cette personne qu'elle venait pourtant à peine de rencontrer et qui, par un simple sourire, suffisait à faire bondir son cœur d'une joie étrange.

Cela devait être ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, à n'en pas douter.

Pourtant, Rowena avait toujours cru tomber amoureuse – à supposer qu'elle parvienne un jour à tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un, ce qui s'avérait déjà une tâche, voire impossible – d'un homme d'exception. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas une princesse qui attendait bêtement son chevalier servant mais pensait ne pouvoir tomber amoureuse que d'un homme d'exception, complètement différent de tous ces scélérats sans foi ni loi qui parsemaient ce monde.

Était-ce possible qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse d'une femme ? En tout cas, cela ne ressemblait pas aux mœurs de leur époque, mais Rowena n'avait jamais été très enclin à comprendre le monde actuel et la société dans laquelle elle vivait.

Alors qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, où Helga parlait doucement à l'hippogriffe en l'approchant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle fut certaine d'une chose :

Cela ne la dérangerait nullement de tomber amoureuse d'une sorcière aussi unique en son genre qu'Helga Poufsouffle, au contraire.

Tiens, avec tout cela, elle avait complètement oublié de savoir pourquoi Helga se trouvait ici... Tant pis.

* * *

 **FINI ! Ce texte est trop de long de pratiquement 1 500 mots, mais ce n'est pas grave ! je ne le vois pas être raccourci, sinon cela précipiterait trop les choses, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce petit texte sur Rowena et Helga vous aura plu, en tout cas, moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. C'est très drôle d'être dans les pensées d'une Rowena perplexe, croyez-moi.**


End file.
